Spying On The Doctor
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose hears a strange noise in the middle of the night, and finds the Doctor doing something she's never seen him do before- Sleeping. One-Shot.


Another One-Shot :) Please review! (First 9th Doctor story I've written :o) P.S. The twelfth Doctor is Peter Capaldi! Super excited, he seems sassy ;)

* * *

Rose Tyler was rolling around in her bed on the TARDIS. She kept hearing a strange noise, but was trying to ignore it so she could sleep. 'Probably just the Doctor fiddling with the ship,' Rose thought. But after the noise became unbearable, she rolled out and bed and walked out her door. 'Wait... Is someone crying?'

She walked to the console room to find that it was empty besides the light humming of the ship. The crying appeared to be coming from a door in the hall she had never seen before. It was a tan door with a golden knob. The door looked like it had never been touched before. Rose carefully turned the knob to see a bedroom. It had a white carpet, a brown dresser with all the drawers open, they were empty. The walls had a few picture frames on them, which were strangely empty. There was a large bed, with a table in front of it. On the table were scattered items, a badge, a broken credit card, his sonic screwdriver, and a few scraps of paper with writing on them.

"No.. No..." Rose heard. She approached the bed, keeping her footsteps quiet, to see the Doctor clutching the sheets with an iron grip. His eyes were shut, and it was obvious he was asleep. "Stop..." The blanket and pillow were stained with tears. He hasn't wearing his usual jacket, instead he was shirtless.

"Are you okay?" Rose whispered, trying to wake him from his nightmare. He began murmuring something in a language Rose could only assume was Gallifreyan. "Doctor... Wake up."

"I need to..." He cried more, "The... Daleks..."

"Doctor please wake up!" Rose said, resting her hand on his trembling one.

"Rose..." His eyes opened suddenly, staring at her. "Are you okay? What happened, Rose? Why are you scared?" He scrambled forward and grabbed his sonic screwdriver from the table.

He whirred it around and jumped out of bed, ready to find the threat. "You were having a nightmare Doctor... I couldn't stop it..."

His eyes instantly grew dark, "Oh."

"Do you um, you know, need sleep? Being a Time-Lord and all?"

"About two hours," He said, "But I don't really get that much. I guess you saw why."

"Yeah... Well, you should get more sleep, I'll stay, if you want."

He considered it for a minute, then grabbed his shirt from the other side of the bed, "Nah, I'll be fine without sleep, let's go somewhere."

"How long were you asleep for, just now?" Rose asked, her face showed obvious concern.

"Oh I'd say an hour, that's fantastic for my standards," He continued getting dressed.

"You need more, seriously."

"Rose I'll be fine, I always am, you know me! The mighty Doctor!" He teased. His face then turned sad, "Last child of Gallifrey. Anyways, come on!"

He ran out of the room and Rose followed close behind. "So is that like, your room?"

"Yeah, hardly use it, pretty nice though, the TARDIS makes if comfortable for me," He said, messing with a screen on the console.

"You really do look tired..."

"Rose! I'm _fine!_ Can you let it go? Please?"

"Yeah sure... Whatever... But can we wait a little bit before going somewhere else? _I_ really need some sleep."

"Sure," He nodded, "You know where to find me if you need me."

She smiled and walked out of the console room and down the hall. But she didn't stop at her bedroom. Instead, she walked down to a place she almost never visited. His library. She wandered around the towering shelves, filled with piles and piles of books on every subject. "This place is like a labyrinth," She muttered.

Luckily, each section of the posh library was labeled, so she went to the area labeled 'Species.' They were organized alphabetically. "Tiggelan, ah here we go, Time-Lord!" She said, pulling out the single book there that was about his species. The title was written in Gallifreyan, and there was a picture of a man wearing a funny looking red outfit.

Rose opened the books and realized she couldn't read any of the contents, because Gallifreyan was too old for the TARDIS to translate. So she wandered over to another section of the library, until she found a book the size of her, and the thickness of a police box. (On the outside.) As she dusted the layers of dust off of the top, she read the title, which was in over a thousand languages. The TARDIS translated most of them to English. 'Inter-Galactic dictionary and translator.'

She flipped to the tiny Gallifreyan section, and saw everything she needed to write and read in his language. After a few pages, she saw a yellow sticky note on one page. 'Turn around.' It read. Rose's eyes widened and she slowly turned around. The Doctor was standing there, leaning against a bookshelf, staring at her.

"How did you know to put that there?" Rose asked.

"I didn't put it there."

"Then who..." She heard a light humming in her head. "Oh, the ship."

He nodded and sat down next to her. He examined her Gallifreyan writing on a scrap piece of paper that she had found. "Practicing?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

She bent down and clutched the book on Time-Lords. "So I could read this."

The Time-Lord quickly ran his fingers through the pages, he smiled and turned his attention back to her practice. "Well, it's a good start, but you need a line..." His hand grasped hers and guided the pencil, "Here."

"I started translating it... You lied."

"Lied? About what?" He said.

"How much sleep you need. You're supposed to get four hours," Rose whispered, drawing more Gallifreyan words with his hand on hers.

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Why?" She put down the pencil and looked him in the eyes. "Why do you never allow anyone to worry about you? You don't even let yourself."

"Because... That's how people get hurt," He whispered to her.

The human stared at him for a few minutes, then took his hand and helped him up. "Follow me," She commanded.

"Where are we going? Rose?"

She didn't reply, just kept walking. Rose opened his bedroom door and walked in. When he didn't follow her, she pushed him in. "Get in," She pointed at the bed.

"Rose what're you do-" She shoved him onto it and took the sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. After the door had been locked, he stared at her, confused.

"Come here, Time-Lord." Rose pulled him by the jacket up to her, and she began kissing him.

His eyes widened more, if that was even possible, she she slipped his shirt off over his head. "Rose this probably isn't a good id-" He began, but stopped as she began nipping at his large ear with her teeth.

"Doctor," She breathed.

He released a noise that sounded like 'Mhmm?'

"I'm taking care of you."

* * *

The Doctor woke up much later, alone in his bed. "Rose?" He saw a note where she had slept that night. It was in poorly written Gallifreyan.

'One more surprise, come to the kitchen.'

He laughed and rolled out of bed to find himself naked. He blushed even though he was alone and slipped on some boxers, then headed for the kitchen. He saw a breakfast feast on the table, with Rose sitting there grinning at him. "What's this?" The Time-Lord smiled his million dollar smile, sitting down.

"I told you, it's me taking care of you."


End file.
